


Water, Water Everywhere

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Gideon Gold visit Niagara Falls. Mr. Gold is not prepared for so much water.
Relationships: Belle & Gideon & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Water, Water Everywhere

“All done!” Rumplestiltskin Gold announced as he wryly noted that he was wetter than the child he had just bathed. It was the end of a very long day in Niagara Falls, one of the many stops he and his family would be making on their travels across the U.S. and Canada, and he had had his fill of water for the day.

It’s not that he didn’t appreciate the splendor and beauty of the falls - there was no doubt that they were one of the world’s most breath-taking natural wonders. But visiting them with his four year old son, Gideon, who delighted in getting wet at every opportunity, was not exactly his idea of fun. For some foolish reason, he’d thought the day would entail nothing more than a boat ride under the falls and some time at the amusement park in the town. He hadn’t expected the number of activities that would be centered around getting wet. There’d been the Maid of the Mist boat ride, the visit to the Cave of Winds, the water rides at the amusement park, and time in the hotel pool. And if that hadn’t been enough, Belle, his lovely wife, had insisted that Gideon take a bath at the end of the day. For once, both he and Gideon had almost been in agreement about the necessity of a bath. After all, Gideon had spent his whole day in water. But Belle was right, of course, and Gideon had to bathe. But now that it was over, Gold did not want anything to do with water for the foreseeable future. 

The sound of Belle’s giggles from the other side of the bathroom door brought a smile to Gold’s face. His shoulders relaxed as the sound cascaded over him and reminded him why they were here. Belle had always wanted to see the world, and this trip was their first foray into a life of many adventures. The fact that she was having such a good time made it all worth it. 

“Go show mama that you’re all cleaned up.” Gold gently turned his son toward the door to steer him in the right direction.

Gideon let out a loud whoop as he scrambled out the door.

“Shhh! Not so loud,” Belle gently reprimanded as she welcomed Gideon into her arms. “We don’t want to disturb our next door neighbors. I don’t think these walls are as soundproof as we’d like.”

Gold chuckled. He was happy to see that Belle had found a way to practice her library skills even this far from home.

Belle pursed her lips. “Well, it’s true.”

“I didn’t say a word, Mrs. Gold.” He still loved teasing her.

Belle giggled as she kissed her son on the head. “I think it’s time for bed, sweetheart.”

“OK, Mama.” Gideon’s reply surprised both of them. He normally tried to cajole them into staying up later, but his yawn betrayed just how tired he was, his enthusiastic yell just seconds earlier notwithstanding.

Belle looked at Gold while addressing her son. “Give papa a kiss goodnight.”

Gideon obeyed immediately, kissing his father on the cheek, and then letting his mother lead him to bed. 

Gold took the opportunity to change his drenched shirt before joining Belle at Gideon’s bedside. 

“He fell asleep before I even opened the book I was going to read to him,” she said to her husband.

“The poor tyke’s almost as exhausted as I am,” Gold replied with a grin. He hooked his arm around his wife’s waist and pulled her close. “Now what were you laughing about while I was busy giving Gideon his bath?”

Belle bit down on her tongue to stifle her giggles. “I was looking at the photos I took today.” Her efforts to control her merriment were proving to be in vain.

“And what exactly was so funny about them?” Gold drew her closer.

“Y-you!” She burst out laughing. She tried to extract herself from him, but was too weak from laughter to be successful.

Gold pretended to be offended. “I’m sure they can’t be all that funny.” 

“See for yourself,” she said while eagerly retrieving her phone. She held it away from him as she skimmed through the photos. When she stopped scrolling and broke into laughter, Gold tore the phone away from her.

“Let me see,” he said, focusing his attention on the screen. The sight of himself with very wet hair plastered to his head and water dripping down his shocked face brought a groan to his lips. 

“That was on the boat ride when you refused to wear the rain poncho they gave us," she reminded him. "You said it was uncivilized,” she choked out between fits of laughter.

“It was ridiculous,” Gold huffed.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” She wrenched the phone away from him and scrolled to another photo. “Look how adorable Gideon looks in it.” She held the phone out for him to see.

“He’s a four year old child. Of course he looks adorable,” Gold replied in defense.

“What about me? I think the blue poncho matched my eyes,” she challenged as she switched photos.

Gold chuckled. “You always look beautiful, Belle… even in a ridiculous plastic poncho.” 

“And I think you always look handsome,” she said while retrieving another photo.

Gold stared at the photo of himself in the plastic yellow poncho he’d donned to enter the Cave of Winds and had only agreed to wear after his unfortunate incident on the boat ride. He was covered from head to foot in the atrocity with just his face poking out from the tight fitting hood. He glared at his wife. “This is unacceptable, Mrs. Gold.” 

“How can you say that?” Belle giggled. “That golden yellow is definitely your color.” She was now laughing outright.

“Very funny, Belle.” He laughed as he drew her closer. “I’m just happy I don’t have to see so much as another drop of water today.”

Belle chewed on her lower lip as she looked up at her husband. “Oh! That’s a shame.” She flicked her tongue over the same lip.

Gold knew his wife too well not to recognize where her thoughts were heading. He growled into her ear, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well… Gideon’s going to be out for the night and - and we do have that huge shower for two in the bathroom and …”

“And what?” Gold asked, his body already responding to his wife’s words.

“And I’m already wet just thinking about it.” Belle’s eyes met his.

Gold gulped. It was amazing how easy it was for her to arouse him.

“I suppose I can make a sacrifice,” he finally responded while grinning at her, “as long as there aren’t any plastic ponchos involved.”

“No?” Belle pouted. 

Gold chuckled knowing full well that she was teasing him (or at least he thought she was). There was never knowing for sure with Belle. “No,” he reiterated.

“OK,” she conceded. “No ponchos and no clothes. Does that work for you?” 

“Very good, Mrs. Gold. I think we’re in agreement.” Little did she know that he was so aroused by her at this moment that he’d do anything she asked. Thankfully, at least for tonight, wearing a poncho wasn’t one of them.


End file.
